


Missing You

by Abyssinian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Getting Together, M/M, christmas break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills from college for his first Christmas break and having realized that he wants more than friendship from Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Stiles was finally back from college for christmas break and the first thing he did, was stop at the station to see his father. Cheerful greetings were directed his way from the deputies he met and he returned them just as cheerfully. He was happy to be home after months away only texting and skyping with his friends and his dad, sometimes phone calls, but those were expensive.  
He'd been sitting with his father for almost an hour, chatting animatedly, when his father finally and reluctantly told him they'd talk more in the evening, when his shift had ended. Stiles nodded and hugged him once more, before he left his office.

Derek was just changing out of his uniform. His shift had ended ten minutes ago and he'd just come back into the building, glad to be able to go home to a quiet evening and a book he'd meant to read months ago. But with his new job and the supernatural shit show that was Beacon Hills, he barely had time to sleep, though the supernatural incidents had calmed down considerably since the nogitsune. Scott had a stable pack and only called him when it was actually necessary.  
"Boss's son is back."  
"Huh?" Derek had been lost in his own thoughts and looked over at Patton a little confused.  
"The sheriff's son. He's here. Back from college for the holidays."  
"Oh." The werewolf laced his boots. "That's nice." Stiles had texted occasionally, inquiring about his well being and told him a bit about his 'adventures'. The kid had actually called his college experience an adventure. He finished, took his bag and exited the locker room just as Stiles left his father's office.  
The younger Stilinski looked up and froze for a moment. "Derek." He whispered.  
Before he could react the teen crashed into him, pressing the air out of his lungs in an audible breath. Stiles arms wound around his neck and his hands were in his hair moments later clinging to him. His own hands came up automatically to gently rest on Stiles' back.  
"Hi." Derek said quietly into his hair.  
They had been friends now for quite some time, but this felt like something else. More.  
"I missed you." The words came out in a low whine and with a light push from the balls of his feet he wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, forcing him to hold him tightly, so the boy wouldn't fall.  
"Hey Hale. You forgot your…" Patton looked up and stumbled through to the last word. "…phone."  
"Thank you." Derek turned slightly and stretched one hand out to receive the proffered item, the other hand firmly holding onto Stiles.  
"Um…"  
The werewolf glanced over at the sheriff, who was watching them from his office with a fond smile. "Take him home, Derek. He's exhausted." John said quietly, for no one else to hear.  
To that his deputy nodded almost imperceptibly. "You wanna go home?"  
Stiles slowly unclamped his legs from his waist and let them glide down until he stood on his own two feet again and nodded. Derek said his farewells in passing and tugged the teen out by his hand.  
"Where's your car?"  
"At the house. I walked over."  
As soon as they sat in Derek's car, he started it, but paused. "Where do you wanna go?"  
"The loft."  
Wordlessly he pulled out of the parking lot and they made the drive in silence. Stiles only talked again, when they were in the living area of the apartment.  
"Is this okay?" Suddenly the teen seemed insecure, turning slowly toward the older man. Derek had already moved to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and returned moments later.  
"Yeah, it's fine. You want anything?"  
"Do you have hot chocolate?"  
"Yeah, come on."  
Stiles followed him back into the kitchen, where the werewolf took out a pot, put milk in it and turned the stove on for it to heat. The teen leant against the counter looking at the floor. Derek stepped in front of him and lifted his chin with one gentle finger, to force him to look into his eyes.  
"You okay?"  
Stiles rubbed a hand over his eyes, before looking back at Derek. "Just tired. Didn't get a lot of sleep last week. Had to finish a few papers, before the break."  
"You can take a nap." Derek suggested.  
"First I want my chocolate." He smiled, though it looked a little forced.  
He nodded and went back to adding cacoa powder, sugar, vanilla and some cinnamon to the milk. When it was hot he poured it into two mugs and handed one to Stiles. They migrated to the couch and Stiles told him about his courses and some friends he made and college life in general. He yawned after he put the empty mug on the table and his eyes started to droop.  
"You can take the bed, if you want."  
"This 's fine. You have a blanket?" Stiles was already sliding down snuggling into the corner as Derek tucked the blanket around him.

"Sir, it's Derek." The werewolf watched Stiles from the window.  
"Everything okay?" The sheriff immediately sounded concerned.  
"Yeah. Yeah, everything is good." He sighed. "What was that, at the station?"  
"I'm not sure it's my place to tell you. But knowing my son, I probably should." The sheriff sighed as well. "Before he left in September, he told me he would try dating."  
"He should…" Derek interrupted quietly.  
"But he didn't really want to. He only wanted to make sure, you were what he wanted." The older man told him gently.  
"Me?" Surprise was clear in his voice.  
John let out a resigned sigh. "Just be gentle, when you let him down."  
"I…what?"  
"Let him down easy, is all I'm saying."  
"I don't want to." He said, surprising himself.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I don't want to let him down."  
"Okay. Come to breakfast tomorrow before your shift. And make sure you bring Stiles with you, I know how much he hates to get up early." His boss hung up, before Derek could respond. For a long minute he stared dumbly at his phone, then at the young man asleep on his couch, because he wasn't sure what just happened. He shook his head lightly trying to clear it, to no avail.  
Back in the kitchen he started to prepare dinner, he couldn't do this on an empty stomach and he was sure Stiles would be hungry as well once he woke up again. He gave the tomato sauce a little more salt when the teen bumped into him, plastering himself along Derek's back, chin hooked over his shoulder and snuck his arms around his waist.  
"You haven't kicked me out yet."  
"Would I bring you here only to kick you out again."  
"I don't know. You haven't even growled at me yet."  
"I can change that."  
"You talked to dad?"  
"Yeah. He said we are to come to breakfast tomorrow before my shift."  
Stiles tensed against him and let his arms sink to his sides, moving away to lean against the counter on the other side of the room.  
"What else did my dad tell you?"  
"That you wanted to date while you were away." Derek didn't face him, stirring the sauce.  
"Yeah."  
"Did you?"  
"I went on a few dates."  
"But?"  
"It's difficult, when you can't tell them anything of importance. And they were all so…normal. Boring."  
"Aren't you setting the bar a little high?"  
"I just don't think I have the energy to always consider what I can tell people and what not."  
"Aren't you doing that with your new friends?"  
"That's different. I only tell them the basics and I'm incredibly boring without the supernatural shit."  
"You're not."  
"Yeah I am."  
"So, what? I'm save?" The werewolf narrowed his eyes at Stiles.  
"No." The human flailed his arms all over the place. "I didn't think I could do the long distance thing." He admitted quietly. "That's why I didn't make a move before…and I wasn't sure you would be interested."  
"I am. Have been. For awhile now."  
"Why didn't you say something?" Stiles asked gently.  
"Stiles, I'm a lot older than you and I didn't want to hold you back. You are eighteen and you were about to go to college. What was I supposed to say? You have your whole future ahead of you."  
"And you are what? A dead end."  
"In a manner of speaking."  
"Why would you say that? Why the fuck would you even think that?"  
"Need I remind you of my past relationships?"  
"None of that was your fault."  
"I let myself be manipulated over and over again. How is that not my fault?"  
"Do we really need to do this again?"  
"Apparently."  
"Yes, you were manipulated, by truly evil people, who didn't do anything other than manipulate and hurt people, not just you." Derek just stared at him with no discernible expression. "It doesn't matter anymore. This is me. I'm asking you to trust me and I know what that means for you."  
Derek huffed out a breath and dished their food on plates, effectively ending their conversation. After dinner they went back to the couch and watched some random TV show. Stiles brought some water over in a commercial break, which he put on the coffee table, but didn't return to his own seat. He straddled Derek's thighs.  
"Stiles." The wolf sighed and let his head fall onto the back rest.  
"I'm not giving up that easily, just because you're afraid. You know me better than that."  
"I'm still a lot older than you." He was staring at the ceiling.  
"Seven years is not a lot and I'm eighteen, I can do whatever and whoever I want."  
"Classy." Derek remarked drily. He lifted his head again to be able to look Stiles in the eyes. "What happened to no long distance?"  
"I'm still not thrilled about that part, but I want this and I don't wanna wait any longer."  
"What about me?"  
"What do you mean?" Stiles had started to pick on the hem of Derek's shirt.  
"Do I get to have an opinion on long distance relationships?"  
"Do you have one?"  
"Never really tried it before, but not seeing you for months on end isn't an all that appealing prospect."  
"We can skype."  
"Not really the same thing."  
"I can try to come home more often, I'd have an incentive. And you get free days occasionally."  
"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"  
"You started this."  
Derek's eyebrows shot up. "I remember you jumping me, at the station. I was just avoiding a scandal."  
"So this is what? Damage control?"  
"Don't put words in my mouth." The werewolf growled.  
"There's my Sou…hmph…"  
Derek had enough of the teens babbling and changed their positions, so he was kneeling over Stiles between his legs and kissed him. They were just getting into it, when the door opened and they both froze.  
"Derek?"  
Slowly the werewolf lifted his body up and peeked over the back of the couch. "Um…hi."  
"You have company." The man at the door said hesitantly. "I should…"  
"Is that Jordan?" Stiles sat up to take a look.  
"Stiles?" The deputy stared incredulously.  
"What are you doing here?" The teen turned to Derek. "Are you having an affair on me?"  
The wolf shoved his face away and got up off the couch. "Sorry. Come in."  
"Hey." Stiles protested loudly.  
"You sure?" Parrish asked with a doubting look at Stiles.  
"Yeah. You want a beer?"  
"Please." He nodded his thanks upon receiving the beverage.  
"What about me?" Stiles inquired.  
"You are not seriously asking me for a beer, are you?" Derek asked him with lifted eyebrows.  
"I might be." His answer consisted solely of eyebrows. "Fine." The teen flopped back on the couch, pulled the blanket back around himself und snuggled up in his corner again. Derek and Jordan Parrish went into the kitchen talking lowly.  
"You sure this is okay?"  
"Yes, let him pout a little. He'll get over it, as soon as you leave." The werewolf said with a sly grin.  
"Right." He took a swig of his beer. "So, when did that happen?" Jordan asked gesturing toward the living area.  
"This afternoon. At the station."  
"What?"  
Derek told him what had happened and the other deputy just stared. "At least I don't have to worry about the sheriff. He practically gave me permission."  
"Lucky you."  
"We'll see about that."  
"Oh?"  
"It's Stiles." Derek sighed. "And we're having breakfast with the boss tomorrow."  
"You'll be fine, he likes you."  
"Yeah, probably right up until the point where I screw up."  
"Why are you so sure, you'll be the one that screws up? Stiles'll be just as likely to do that."  
"He's his son."  
"I don't peg the sheriff for a man who sides with his child no matter what."  
"He isn't." Neither of them had heard Stiles move toward them until he was in the doorway and spoke. The teen moved farther into the room, but kept a little distance from the deputies. "He'll be way more likely to give me hell."  
"How's college, Stiles?" Jordan was getting a little uncomfortable with the topic, so he changed it and the boy gladly told him. He had been there about an hour, when he said his farewells.  
"Drive save."  
"I will. Thanks."

"Where is he going anyway?" Stiles asked when Jordan was gone.  
"Visiting his family in Colorado." Derek finished his beer and turned to Stiles to look at the boy. And that was exactly what he was, still. A boy. He had grown up, but he was still lanky and thin and so so young.  
"What are you thinking about?" The teenager then asked quietly, stepping a little closer.  
"You."  
Stiles' features fell serious and he stopped a few feet from the other man. He sighed. "Look, I get it. I'm pushy and loud and I annoy you, but can you just give us a chance?"  
"Stiles." Derek was clearly annoyed with him now, but he moved forward and pressed their lips together and wrapped his arms around his slender body. "I was never not giving us a chance."  
"Can we go to your bed then?"  
The werewolf huffed out a breath, but smiled none the less. "Yes."  
Stiles grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind himself to the big fluffy bed, where he stopped a little awkwardly and looked back at the older man.  
"Having second thoughts?" Derek asked softly.  
"No." He was quick to assure.  
"We don't have to do anything, Stiles." The wolf stroked a gentle hand down Stiles' face.  
"I want to." He stared directly into Derek's eyes. "I really do." And he wasn't lying. Not a blip in his heartbeat to proof otherwise.  
"Okay."  
Derek removed his shirt and dropped it where he stood. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Okay." Stiles quickly got rid of his hoodie and t-shirt, but looked at his feet self consciously. He knew how he looked in comparison to Derek's sculpted physique.  
"Hey." Derek tipped his chin up with one finger and kissed him. He let his hand sink and slide down Stiles' neck to his chest, where it stopped above his hammering heart. "Calm down." He whispered against the teen's lips.  
Instead of replying Stiles kissed him again and the wolf walked them the rest of the way to his bed, splaying Stiles underneath himself. They got lost in their heated kiss for awhile, until Stiles wriggled his body and talked over the kiss.  
"Pants, Derek." He mumbled.  
The wolf merely hummed, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along his upper body, while his hands undid Stiles' pants and started to remove them. When he didn't get any farther, he righted himself and slipped off the bed to pull the pants off the teen's feet and get rid of the rest of his own clothing. Stiles gasped at the sight. Derek made short work of Stiles' underwear as well and crawled back onto the bed to hover above him. A little disbelievingly, Stiles stretched his hand up to stroke over his bearded cheek. A small smile spread across the human's face and the second hand joined the first on his face.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I've always wanted to do that." Stiles said in awe.  
Derek let out an amused huff and lowered his head to kiss the younger man. Soon Stiles' hands slipped from his face into his hair. He didn't hold back the noises Derek elicited from him in the slightest, giving into anything the older man did and enjoying every second, every touch, every noise Derek made.

Someone roughly shook Stiles awake. He groaned and tried to swat the hand away. "Go 'way."  
"I'm going to shower. So suit yourself. But you're coming with me to your father's."  
Finally the voice seeped through his sleepy brain. Derek. He was at the loft. His eyes snapped open and he stared at the wall beside the big window. Eyes wide, he turned toward the voice and gasped at the sight of the naked werewolf.  
"You gonna come with me? Or risk that the warm water is gonna run out and take a cold shower?"  
"I…no…what?" He was still half asleep, but scrambled after the retreating man and bumped into his back, just inside the bathroom.  
Derek chuckled lowly. "Come on."  
The water was nice and hot and Stiles let Derek soothe his sore muscles. "Is this real?"  
The wolf had just been soaping up his back, but now he grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. "Look at me, Stiles." The boy slowly lifted his eyes and met his. "Yes, this is real. You're here. You're home."  
Stiles hands came up to his face, to card his fingers through his stubble, like the night before.  
"You're real."  
"Yes." Derek covered Stiles' hands with his own and twined their fingers. The wolf took one hand away from his cheek and turned his head to kiss Stiles' palm. "Of course I am." He whispered.  
"You can't go away again." The boy whined and tried to step back, but Derek caught him around the waist and pulled him in tight.  
"I'm not going anywhere." The wolf started to kiss along his neck and left marks as he went, to claim as well as a reminder for Stiles, that it happened.  
He left one particularly dark hickey right above his heart. "All yours." Derek rumbled as he righted himself and kissed the boys lips.  
"Don't we have to go?" Stiles asked suddenly when he realized that they'd been in the shower for awhile now.  
"Yeah." Derek gave him an easy smile and shut the water off.

They arrived at the Stililnski's with ample time for breakfast, which was ready to eat when they stepped into the kitchen, finding the sheriff at the stove waiting for the last of the pancakes.  
"Dad, you're not supposed to eat those." Stiles admonished.  
"Good morning to you, too. And I'm allowed one cheat day, when my only son comes home."  
"Fine." He stepped closer to hug his father.  
"I see you figured things out?" John said after sizing them both up.  
Stiles' hand came up automatically to cover the bruise on the side of his neck. "Yeah."  
"Mostly." Derek was a little more cautious in his enthusiasm.  
"Good." He motioned to the set table. "Sit. Dig in."  
They ate mostly in silence. When they were finished and put away the dishes the sheriff paused. "So, what are you gonna do today son?"  
"I have to read some stuff for classes and then I wanted to meet up with Scott. He wanted to be back around noon."  
"Okay, have fun. And I assume Derek will join us for the Christmas holidays?"  
"Yes, of course." Stiles was quick to assure his father.  
"I am?" The werewolf raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Of course. Weren't you anyway?"  
"Christmas Day dinner."  
"Well now you're here the whole time." The teen smiled brightly at his new boyfriend.  
"Then it's settled." He glanced at the clock. "We need to go, Derek. See you tonight, son."  
"Bye, dad."  
The sheriff left right away, whereas Derek lingered another minute, until his boss had pulled out of the driveway and moved down the road. The wolf stepped close to Stiles and laid his head on the boys shoulder pressing his face into the smooth warm skin of his neck. Stiles lifted a hand to the back of Derek's neck and carded his fingers through the short hair there. The older man exhaled a low rumbling whining noise and lifted his head to kiss Stiles deeply. After a few minutes the human pushed at his chest gently to be able to look into his eyes, when they parted.  
"Don't you have to go?"  
Derek nodded and kissed him briefly once more. "Will I see you tonight?"  
"I think so. Pretty sure I won't stay with Scott all that long. He'll want to spent some time with his mom and maybe Kira. Depending on when dad comes home I'll eat with him and then come over?"  
"Okay." Another short press of lips and the werewolf was gone.

During his lunch break Derek knocked on the sheriff's door and entered the office when the older man waved him inside.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I'm not sure how to say this." The deputy pulled one hand over his face. "He…This morning he asked me if it was real…what happened between us." John narrowed his eyes at the other man. "I mean I was right there and he didn't seem to be sure I was…"  
The sheriff sighed heavily. "He still has that sometimes."  
Derek opened and closed his mouth once before he spoke. "It's been over a year."  
"It's rare now, as far as I can tell. But you know Stiles, he keeps things bottled up, if he thinks he'd be a burden otherwise."  
"Shit." The wolf cursed under his breath. "What can I do?" He looked up almost pleadingly.  
"Just be there. It seems to help."  
"Are you gonna be home for dinner?"  
The sheriff sighed heavily. "I don't think so. Lots of paperwork to finish before the holidays."  
"Should I take him to my place after work?"  
"If you would?"  
"Of course I would. Anything."  
"I believe you. I don't know why, but I believe you would." John took a look around his messy desk. "Look, I don't want to burden you with this, but I'd be very grateful if you could take care of him the next two days. I'll be there over the holidays."  
"It's okay, boss. It's not like I have to force myself. If you haven't noticed, I like being with Stiles."  
"Oh I have. Though I don't get where the sudden interest came from."  
Derek averted his gaze to stare outside. "Not…sudden." He admitted.  
"I see." He paused a moment. "Anyway, I think Stiles is gonna be fine as long as he's not alone too much."  
"Yeah." Derek left somewhat at ease, but not happy with the situation at all. He hadn't imagined that the teen was still so affected by what the nogitsune had done to him.

Scott enveloped his best friend in a tight hug and smiled widely when they stepped apart again. They instantly fell into their bro routine sat in the living room to play some video games and talk. When Scott lost a race he turned to Stiles and sighed.  
"Soooo…" He started but didn't continue.  
"What?" The human's eyes were wide in question.  
"You and Derek…"  
"Hm?" He wanted to see how long he could play dumb.  
"Dude, I can smell him on you and not in the platonic way."  
"So? What's it to you?" The former alpha and the current alpha were getting along now, which didn't mean they would go out of their way to spend time with each other.  
"You finally pushed him into submission, huh?" The werewolf smirked.  
"I didn't push him…maybe I nudged…" Stiles turned back to the screen.  
"You totally pushed him, until he caved only to shut you up." Scott was outright gleeful now.  
"I did not. And since when do YOU know Derek that well?"  
"I just know you." Scott cackled beside him. "I'm happy for you, buddy."  
"You are?" He asked a little doubtfully.  
"Of course I am, you've been pining for like ever. And it's not like Derek was doing much better."

Derek had texted Stiles in the afternoon, when he was on a short coffee break. The boy had responded quickly, telling him to pick him up at his house after work.  
"Hey Hale, you have time for a beer after shift?"  
Derek looked up from his phone and slid it back into his pocket. "Uh, sorry, not tonight." He answered neutrally.  
"Since when do you have plans after work?" His colleague asked with a smirk. obviously meant to be teasing.  
The werewolf eyed him flatly. "I have today, Patton."  
"Hot date?" The other man was still grinning.  
"As a matter of fact."  
"Do I know her?" Curious bastard.  
"No." Derek wasn't sure if this guy had something against homosexuality or had an opinion on it at all, but he sure as hell didn't need to know he was dating the boss's son. He glanced at the clock above the door of the break room and put his empty mug in the dishwasher.  
"Bring her."  
"Sorry, we have plans."  
"Oh, okay. Have a good evening then."  
"Thanks." Derek returned to his desk to finish the day's paperwork so he would be done in time with the end of his shift, so Stiles wouldn't have to wait for him. His plan worked out nicely and he had finished his last report a few minutes before five. He changed and nodded toward the sheriff in passing, who gave him a small wave back.  
Stiles was sitting on the steps in front of his house and enjoyed the cool winter air, after being cooped up with Scott all afternoon. He knew he was early and had his headphones on nodding in time to the beat of the music. At some point he had closed his eyes concentrating fully on what he was hearing and didn't hear the car pull up.  
The werewolf got out of the car smiling and tapped Stiles' nose gently with one finger when he had made his way to him. The teen's eyes snapped open and he stretched his neck to be kissed. Derek pushed the headphones from his ears to cup his face and deepen the kiss for a minute.  
"You want to get takeout, eat out or cook?" The older man asked as their lips disconnected.  
"Thai takeout?"  
"Sure, the place on the way?"  
Stiles nodded and stood as well when Derek righted himself. "Hi." He kissed his boyfriend again.  
"Hey." Derek breathed against his lips.

While they were eating their food sitting on the couch with the latest Marvel movie on Stiles had gotten his hands on, Derek paused after emptying one of the boxes.  
"What did Scott say?"  
"To?" Stiles mumbled between bites concentrated on the action on screen.  
"Us." Derek raised his voice a little.  
"He's happy for us." The younger man grinned and pressed his greasy mouth against his cheek.  
"You're disgusting." The wolf said without heat and rubbed his hand over the area where Stiles effectively had wiped his mouth on his beard.  
"Too bad. You're stuck with me now."  
"I can still reconsider."  
"But you won't."  
Derek sighed. "No, I won't."  
After he had cleared the empty boxes away and put the few leftovers into the fridge Derek sat back down beside the boy. He intently sat a few inches away from him.  
"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice had Stiles turn to his wolf.  
"Yeah, why?" Stiles eyed him slightly confused.  
"You were off this morning." Derek said cautiously.  
"I…uhm…" The teen looked away. "You talk to my dad?"  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"It's okay. I don't exactly realize, when it happens. Everything just feels wrong." Stiles whispered.  
"Does it feel wrong now?" Derek asked softly.  
"No." The teen lifted his legs, pressed his thighs against his chest and hugged his legs to his body, making himself as small as possible in the process.  
"Should I bring you home?"  
"I am home." Stiles whispered the words and tilted sideways into Derek's solid form. The werewolf enveloped him with his arms and after a moment picked him up bridal style to carry him to the bed. The wolf laid him on his side and wrapped him up in his arms, essentially curling himself completely around the thin boy. He kept kissing the soft skin at the back of his neck, over and over. Stiles' breathing evened out and he eventually fell asleep with Derek's hard warm muscles all around him.

Derek was cursing low under his breath, throwing on some clothes the next morning. Stiles woke up anyway, more because he was missing Derek's warmth.  
"What is it?" He asked blearily, with barely opened eyes.  
The werewolf came over to him after he finished tying his shoes. "I'm late." He leant down, one knee perched on the bed and pecked Stiles' lips a few times. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you later at yours." One last press of lips and the older man was gone, while Stiles drifted off again.

The deputy mouthed an apology to his boss as he passed his office and the man looked up, but only nodded in acknowledgement.  
"You're late, Hale." Patton greeted him, exiting the locker room as Derek entered.  
"Thank you, I know." Derek grunted and let the door fall closed behind him. The guy was mostly pleasant, but could be annoying at times. He changed and got to his desk. His colleague immediately rolled over from his own desk on his chair.  
"Yes?" Derek asked at the other man's curious look.  
"So, hot date didn't let you leave this morning?"  
"I just overslept." The wolf replied tersely.  
"Did your date not go well?"  
"My date went fine. Thanks for your concern."  
"But not good." He assumed.  
"What's with all the questions? Don't you have work to do?"  
"Just curious."  
Derek threw him one last look of annoyance and he wheeled himself back to his own desk, to get back to work. Since it was Christmas Eve Derek as well as the sheriff didn't work a full shift and were almost ready to go home at two in the afternoon, when Stiles and Lydia entered the station. Derek just came back from the printer and saw Stiles go into his father's office while the girl came over upon seeing him. She smiled and kissed his cheek after greeting him.  
"Hi. You do know Jordan isn't here, right?"  
"Yeah. We were out for lunch and thought we'd pick you guys up."  
"That's nice. I just have to file this and I'm done."  
He went to his desk and Lydia wandered off to talk to one of the female deputies she knew.  
"So, she's your little lady?" Patton was on him immediately.  
"What?" He followed the other's gesture towards the girl. "No." In that moment Stiles came out of his dad's office and made a beeline for him. He didn't as much as glance at Patton, before grabbing Derek's face and kissed him. The wolf's neck was bent a little uncomfortably, but he lifted his hand to the back of Stiles' head anyway to keep him there. When they parted Derek's eyes fell on the sheriff who was watching them somewhat disapprovingly. The werewolf cleared his throat and let go of his neck. Stiles looked over as well and grinned wide.  
"He'll see it eventually, might as well be now."  
"Not here though."  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah." The deputy closed the folder and stood up.  
"Uhm…"  
Only then did Derek remember that Patton was still there. "You remember Stiles. The boss's son. The hot date."  
"He said that? Nice." Stiles threw in.  
"Yes, back when he thought I was dating a woman."  
"Guys, you ready?" Lydia came back with a questioning look.  
"Yes, dad will be right behind us."  
"I'll get my stuff. You can go ahead to my car."  
Patton stopped him when he made his way back through the station.  
"Why didn't you just tell me you were dating a guy?"  
"You didn't ask and just assumed I was dating a woman. After you saw him hug me the day before, you didn't even consider I was dating him?"  
"I…Not really. I had heard that you knew him. I didn't think you were like that."  
"Right. See you after the holidays."  
"Bye."

John Stilinski arrived half an hour after the others were already at his house and Lydia, Stiles and Derek were already in the kitchen making cookies and starting on some preparations for dinner. Accompanied by some music filling the whole lower floor even the werewolf barely noticed him coming home. He knocked at the doorframe loudly to be noticed over the noise and they all greeted him happily.  
"Derek, can I talk to you for a second."  
"Yes?" His deputy inquired when they stepped into the hall.  
"What did you say to Patton? After you left, he came into my office and apologized, before he profusely assured me he had no problem with homosexuality. Any idea, why?"  
Derek raised one judgmental eyebrow. "I merely informed him, that it was rude to just assume I was dating a woman, especially after seeing me with Stiles when he came back."  
"I see." The sheriff sighed. "Go, I'll be down in a minute."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"And don't do that in my house." He called over his shoulder in his ascent up the stairs. He came back in faded jeans and an old sweater to his son kissing his boyfriend and cleared his throat.  
"What?" Stiles asked indignantly. "It's not like this is unexpected, dad."  
"I still don't need to watch it. Do you have coffee?"  
"Yes." Lydia poured him a mug right away and handed it to him.  
"Thank you. When do the others come?"  
Stiles glanced at the clock. "Scott should be here soon and Melissa is coming after her shift, around six, I think."  
"Have you told him?"  
"Of course I told him. Well, not that he couldn't smell Derek on me."  
The werewolf narrowed his eyes at him. "So he smelled me on you and you had no choice."  
"Shut up. I would have told him tonight."  
"Right."

They all enjoyed the dinner and the cookies and after the McCalls and Lydia had left Derek was hinting at leaving as well, but Stiles stopped him.  
"You are staying here."  
"You sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't you?"  
Derek let his gaze flit across the living room uncertainly.   
"It's fine."  
"Okay." He let Stiles drag him upstairs to his bedroom.

The days of his break flew by and far too soon Stiles had to pack again to drive back to college and leave his family and friends. He dreaded his departure more every minute and clung to his boyfriend the day he had to go, when they were still in bed, his slender body draped over the full length of the wolf's. Stiles had sworn to himself that he wouldn't cry, but he felt the sting of tears in his eyes and he couldn't keep them at bay any longer. He took a long shaky breath and let them fall. The only thing Derek knew to do was to hold him tightly and whisper soothingly into his ear.  
After he had calmed down Derek kissed him again. "You'll make me late."  
"Just call in sick." Stiles searched his eyes. "Please."  
"Okay." He stroked the teen's face. "Only if your father says it's okay." To which the boy eagerly nodded. Derek grabbed his cell and only had to wait two rings until the sheriff picked up.  
"I'm afraid I'm sick today, Sir."  
The older man sighed. "Just make sure the both of you are at our house at five for an early dinner, so Stiles won't leave too late."  
"Thank you, Sir." He put the phone back on his nightstand. "You better make it worth my while, because he'll make sure I make up for it."  
So Stiles did make it worth it missing work for one day. So worth it, they slept a few more hours until they had to shower and drive over to the Stilinski residence.

"I hope you won't make a habit of this." John scolded them upon arriving.  
"Sorry, dad."  
"It won't happen again, Sir." The wolf looked apologetic.  
"It better not. I can't have my son corrupt one of my best deputies."  
Stiles playfully petted his boyfriend's cheek. "See, you're far too valuable to get fired."  
"Don't push it, son. Since you caused an inconvenience for me today, I get to order pizza for dinner."  
The teen grumbled, but nodded. "I'll pack the rest of my stuff. Are you good to entertain our guest meanwhile?"  
"Just go." His father waved him away and picked up the phone.  
The sheriff made sure they didn't dawdle too long after dinner and again Stiles was close to tears when he hugged his father goodbye and turned to Derek in the hall.  
"You have a save drive, Stiles. And don't get carried away here." He left to let the young men say their goodbyes without him hovering.  
The boy did shed a few more tears, but nothing as dramatic as in the morning, when he'd fallen apart. Derek kissed him deeply and hugged him tightly.  
"You can call anytime. You know that, right?" The wolf cupped his cheek and stroked his thumb across his cheekbone. "And I'll come by, when I can." Derek lowered his face to Stiles' neck to breath in his scent, to commit every nuance to memory. "I'll miss you."


End file.
